An uninvited guest
by Ariana-807
Summary: Darren is hurt, he somehow get's into the Hogwarts express, want to find out how he is going to handle magic, read! contains spoilers form all 12 book's form the Darren Shan saga, and it is set in Harry Potter third year.
1. Chapter 1

(Note, I know you have already read this chapter, but I got a massage (emberrased) saying I have to get my spelling better, so I have tired my best, I have gotten better (I think) since I put out my first chapter, so I have really tired!)

Hey, this is a new crossover, but this time with Darren Shan and Harry Potter. I hope you will think it is intresting. I haven't gotten much more to say than read and tell me what you thought !! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Darren Shan or any of the people J.K.Rowling or Darren Shan has made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

Darren was running form Steve and Darius. His wound was bleeding hard. He needed to get away.

Okay Darren think. Darren took the arrow, and broke off most of it, it was not too small so he would be able to get it out, but not to long either, it woulnd't be in the way. Next, Darren had blood on his shirt, get a jacket. As if the god had heard his thoughts, Darren found a jacket lying in an ally. He took it. Darren countinue walking. He came by a train station, great, I'll take a train away. He went in.

Darren tried to walk as normal as possible, but it wasn't easy with an arrow in your sholder. He walked betweene platform 9 and 10. He suddenly saw a a boy with raven black hair and a cage with an owl in. Beside him was a ginger head boy. The boy ran strait at the wall, and went right through it. Darren steared in shook. Nobady else saw it. Then the boy with the owl also dissapared. This is perfect. Steve won't find me inside a wall, so Darren followed.

When he came through, he looked at an old train named Hogwarts express.

Well, that's not to bad. Darren jumped at the train as it was aboat to leave. He tried to find a empty room, but it wasn't easy, the last one. In there he saw the two boys form the train station sitting with a girl, and an adult.

Well not to bad. He went in, he didn't even bother to ask if he could sit down. He took the seat over form the adult by the window. He did as the adult and close his eyes, that man was sleeping, and Darren pretended he was too. He knew the three kids were watching him. When they thought he was asleep, they countinied talking.

"So Harry, your saying Sirius Black is out to kill you?"

"Yes, " Harry said .

"They'll catch Black, won't they, I meen everybody is looking fore him," a girl's voice said.

"Let's hope so," Harry responsed.

Darren tired to focus on the memories of his family, they were the only thing that keept him from screaming out in pain there and then, he thought about christmas, and all the happy moments they had had together.

Out of nowere the train stopped, and Darren could feel someone comming on the train. He opened his eyes, the light was out, but he could se just fine. There was somebody outside, Darren didn't know who, but he did have a bad feeling about them, they were evil. Darren just new they were evil. It suddenly got really cold, he could se the three others start to rub their hands together. Darren saw something black outside the glass door.

The door opened, and in stepped a black cloked thing. It looked at every one, but stopped at the raven haired boy. He looked stiff, but Darren didn't feel better himself. Darren suddenly felt the pain, he started to scream, he saw the raven haired boy already on the floor. Darren was screaming by the pain the arrow made, somehow the happy memories that keept him from screaming was sucked out of him, like it was something someone could just steal.  
Darren notice the man stepped up, and somehow got the thing away. Darren put himself together, and stopped screaming, and sat back in the seet. The others in the room tried to wake up Harry. The man came infront of Darren, he smiled a friendly smile, and gave him a bit of chocolate. Darren took it, and forsed a smile to his lips.

"Harry," the girl asked.  
"What was that thing," Harry said.

"That, was a dementor," the man said. "If you'll exuse me, I think I will have a little word with the driver," then he went.

"Who was screaming?" Harry asked. Now Darren felt like an idiot.

The two kids looked at him, and Harry followed their eyes.

"No, it was a woman, I think I know her, but I don't know form were,"

"No woman was creaming Harry," The girl said.

They didn't talk much after. The girl took some clotes with her, and the boys change in to some robes, Darren didn't know why tough, but didn't ask. He new he wasn't suppose to be there. The two boys steard at him, but didn't say anything. Darren was glad, he couldn't have answered if thay asked. The girl and the man came back. The train had stopped, and they were going out. After they had dissapeard, Darren went.

He came out and found some horses, or they looked like some kind of horses, only more frightening. They went toward the castle, Darren joined one carrige, and it went. When he came to the caslte, he blended in with the kids, and snuck out of site.

Out of Darren's eyes it looked like a bording school. All the kids were wearing the same robes. Black robes, some in different coulers on the tie, but otherwise alike. Darren could hear singing from a big room, then talking, and the sound of people eating. Darren waited, then he heard footsteps, and the kids were walking out of the big room, and in all derections.

Darren ran up some stairs. Luckely he was wearing black, and wasn't that notiseble. He followed a groop of kids in to a room behind a portrait of a fat lady, and he fell down on one of the couch's in the fare distant corner. Nobady seeme to notice him and soon, the room was emty. Darren stood up to find the room wasn't emty, the three kids form the train was siting there, and was now looking at him.

"Okay, we were polite to not ask questions at the train, but your not gryfingdore, so what are you doing here?" the girl asked.

Darren couldn't answere, he felt so sick, dissy, he had lost too much blood, and he found himself faint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?? you didn't like?? you did like it?? you don't know?? R&R me what you thought.

PS: Next week, from Monday-Thursday, I am going to camp with my class, I will trye to get qa new chapter out when I come home.

I just say this so you wont think I have abandome the story, because I am not going to, even thoug nobody reads it. (Please read!! I just get so happy when I get a review, I start to smile :D.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Note, I have been correcting my spelling in all the chapters, thats why it is comming out again!)

As you see, I am home and safe. I hope you liked the prewious chapter, I didn't get any rewiev's so I don't know what ou thought. Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan and Harry Potter or any of the persons Darren Shan and J.K.Rowling has made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two**

Harry felt like he had to tell his friends what Mr.Weasly had told him, but couldn't find a moment alone with them, and decided to tell them on the train.

Harry and his two friends Ron, and Hermione were really late for the train. On it they coulnd't find an emty compartment, so they took the last one that only had one more member, a man sleeping. Good, then he wonldn't hear what I am about to tell them.

"I need to tell you guys something,"

"Bring it on mate," Ron said.

"Ron this is serious. Your dad just told me that Sirius Black has ecaped form Azkabane to come after me," Harry looked his friends in the eyes, they looked scared for him.

The door opened and in came a boy. He didn't ask if he could sit down, Harry was about to say something when se saw the boy didn't look to good. The boy sat down, and looked like he wanted to sleep.

"So Harry, your saing Sirius Black is out to kill you?" Ron said when they were pritty sure the boy had gone of to sleep.

"Thay'll catch Black, wont they, I meen everybody is looking for him," Hermione asked conserned.

"Let's hope so," Harry responsed.

Suddenly the train stopped, and it bacame really cold. In the door there was standing a creature in black, it's eyes fell on Harry, and he could hear a woman creaming.

Harry woke up and saw Hermione look at him, and she gave him some chocholate. Harry saw that the man, that they new was professor R.J.Lupin, gave the boy some chocolate too.

"Harry," Hemione asked.

"What was that thing?"

"That, was a dementor," Lupin said. "If you'll excuse me, I think I will have a little word with the driver;" then he went.

"Who was screaming?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked over to the boy.

"No, it was a woman, I think I know her, but I don't know from where,"

"No woman was screaming Harry," Hermione said looking him in the eyes.

After that they fell silent, Hermione took her robe and walked out to put it on when they approched the school. Ron and Harry did the same, and as Lupin and Hermione came back, the train was at Hogsmead station. They got their stuff and walked out. The boy staied behind.

The feast went as it always do, he an Hermione had been a bit laite, and missed the sorting. Dumbledore said something, the food apeared, than the dessert, and then it was over. Harry and his friends walked to the commenroom.

Harry was glad when the last student went off to bed, now it was only him Hermione and Ron left. As he thought that the boy stepped out form a corner, and looked like he had seen a ghost, and he looked like one too.

"Okay, we were polite to not ask questions at the train, but your not gryfingdore, so what are you doing here?" Hermione asked a little stearn.

It looked like the boy was searching for words, and then Harry saw the lights in his eyes faint, and the boy fell forward. Harry emidiatly stood up to catch this kid, what was he doing here. when he cought the kid he notice that the t-shirt was wet, and when he retived his hand, there were blood on it, this kid was hurt.

"Oh my god," Hermione said.

Harry opened the jacket and found somthing he never thought he would see with his own two eyes. This boy had an arrow standing out of his chest.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing,"

Hermione levitated the boy and the three of them ran to the hospitale wing. There they found Madam Pomfrey, who got a shock when she saw the boy. She sent them out to wait.

"I think we better get Dombledore," Ron said.

"I'll get him," Harry said, and ran to his offic.

Think Harry.

"Lemon drop," and to Harry's big suprise that was the right pasword.

Harry knoked at the door, and he hear a come in.

"Professon, you should follow me to the hospital wing," when Dumbledore saw the face on Harry, he followed emediatly. When they arriwed, they still hadn't heard a thing.

"So what does this meen? Surly nobody had had the chance to get themselvs hurt," Dumbledore said.

"You see, there were this kid on the train, we didn't know him so we thought he was a transfere, but layter this night he was in our comenroom, we asked what he were doing there, and he colapsed. He had an arrow standing out of his chest," Harry finished. Dumbledore didn't say anything. The door opened and they were led in to the boy's bed. He were awake. He was lying bearechested in the bed, Harry couldn't beleve what he saw, all those scars, and now he had a new one on his shoulder.

"Do you wish to tell us why you are here, and how you were hurt?" Dumbledore asked.

"I needed to run from these people, and I went in to the train station, I saw Harry and that boy go through a wall, so I thought that I should too, to get away, I went on the train, and I ended up at this chastle. I followed a groop of kids to this room, and when I thought all the others were gone I stood up, but the three," he gesture to Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Were stil there, I fainted, because I had lost too much blood," then he stopped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it is short, and the end sucked, but I needed it to end here, the next chapter is going to be longer, I don't know how long, but longer. R&R me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

(Not really a new chapter as I have said before, but an rewriting if it)

Hey, new update, it is a while since last time, but at the bottom I explane why, so if you are wondering abaut what will happend I won't bothere you with much talk. Read on!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Darren Shan or any of the persons J.K.Rowling and Darren Shan has made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three**

The old man was asking questions he couldn't answere. like he couldn't tell them anything about being a vampire, or Steve and the vampanze.

He saw that the kids were looking at all the scars, well what's the point, Harry had one of his one on the forehead.

"If you wouldn't mind stop stearing at my scars, you know you got one too Harry, on you head, you can stear at that anytime you want," he didn't like that people saw his body, it wasn't that he was shy, but his body wasn't what you would call normal. With all the scares he had gotten over the years.

"Sorry," Harry repiled.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen my back," Darren said and turned around. He had a big scare at his back form the future trip with Harkat.

They didn't say anything.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, you can go back to bed, " The old man said, he looked older than Paris!

Dumbledore looked back at Darren.

"No whats, your name?"

"Darren Shan," he said without intrest.

"And yours?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardy,"

"Did you just say, witch and wizard?" Darren asked while raising both eyeborws.

"Yes, I asumed you new about them?"

"No, that stuff you read about, watch on television, it's not supose to be real,"

"How would you explane your wounds quik recovery?"

Darren hadn't thought about it, he had asumed vampire spith, but supossed it was magic. Darren didn't answere.

"Well you have had a hard day, get some sleep, and I will see you tomorrow," and he went.

In the commen room three curious young teenagers was standing.

"Who were that boy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione, but I surly would like to find out," Harry said.

"He didn't seeme to know you tough Harry," Ron said.

"Yes, thats the weird part, he can't be a wizard, or at least his muggleborn," Harry said.

"Well lets think about that tommorow, now lets get to bed," Ron jawned.

Next day Darren was lying in bed, he needed to get out of there. He couldn't just walk out, people would notice him, half naked.

He saw Dumbledore come in.

"So Darren your feeling better I hope?"

"I felt fine yesterday, may I leave now?" Darren said a litte mean.

"But Darren, were would you go?"

"I don't know I always find a place to go. I have some buisness that needs to be dealth woth,"

"Now, what buisness could a kid like you have?" Dumbledore riased an eyebrow.

Thats right, he look's like a kid, 13 -14 years old. (a/n I know he id suppose to look 16, but I need him in Harry's third yeard)

"If you would like to stay, I am sure we could find you a wand, and you could attend third year,"

That could be an advantage against Steve.

"If you wish," Darren repiled.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Then lets get going,"

Dumbledore gave Darren some robes, and he put them on and followed Dumbledore. The man stepped into a fierplace, took some powder, and said Digonally. He dissapeard in a flash of green light.

Darren repeated what he had done, and found himself in a bar. He followed Dumbledore out. There they found robes, books, and then a wand.

"You are allowed a pet at Hogwarts, would you like one?"

"I'll see if I can find an interesting one,"

Darren went in to the shop, looked around and to his liking found some spiders.

"Are these poisionus?" Darren asked.

"No, my dear, they are just wery inteleget spiders," the seller said.

Darren tested it out. He saw one he liked, a black and red one, it looked like blood.

'Walk and set youself in my palm' Darren thought to the spiders.

And to Darren's supirse it did.

"My, my arnet you a sweet spider?"

"You want that one Darren?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes please," Darren smiled.

"Then we shall have that one,"

They bought the spider a cage, and they got back to school.

"Now Darren, we need to sort you into a house, if you come sit down,"

Darren did, and a hat was placed upon his head.

"Ahh, we have never had a half-vampire here before. Darren heard in his head, how'd he know? Because everything is in your head. He hear again. Will you tell? I don't spread rumours, so you can feel safe. I feel it is only one place for you, GRYFFINGDORE. Then Dumbledore took the hat away.

"Thats with those kids, right?" Darren said.

"Yes, and you are in third year, you will find you things beside your bed in you room,"

Darren went, he walked up to the fat lady.

"Password,"

"What?"

"Password, you wont get in without,"

He didn't know the password.

"Blood pop," a voice behind him said.

Darren heard who it was, and turned around to meet the green eyes of Harry.

"Thanks, Dumbledore forgot to say it," the boy smiled at Harry.

"It seemes like you know my name, but I don't know your,"

"Darren Shan," he said.

"Harry Potter here," Darren now knew his whole name, but Harry didn't see anything in the boys face that told him he recognize him.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for catching me yesterday, I'm sure the arrow would have gone even deeper than it was if I had hit the floor,"

"Your welcome," Harry smiled. "So, your in Gyffingdore?"

"Yes, in you year actually, it'll be nice to know somebody, then I'll meet those friends of yours too, I don't know them,"  
"Their name is Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, and if I were you I would keep away form Draco Malfoy, his trouble,"

"Thanks fore the tips, if you'll exuse me, my pet needs food, "

"I'll come with you," Harry followed Darren up and found that his pet was a spider, Ron was not going to like this.

"A good advice, keep that away form Ron, he hates spiders, and after what happend last year he hates them even more,"

"Ohh, what happen,"  
"There was this big bad snake loose in the school, and Hagrid our gamekeeper was acused for it, since he has a big spider in the forest, I and Ron went in there to find out the truth, Hagrid was inocent, but they almost killed us, and they were big, on our size, and bigger!

"Cool,"

Darren opend the doore to the cage.

'Come out and you'll get fed' The spider walked out, and waited for food. Darren gave it the food he got at the store, and it ate happely. Darren would have a little fun.

'You see the boy there, jump on his leg and climb and settle yourself at his head' the spider did so, Harry backed a away, but the spider didn't miss.

"Don't worry, I'll not hurt you," Harry was not so sure, but staid quiet. Darren could hear footsteps and in came Ron. He saw the spider on Harry's head, and jumped like a meter in the air.

'Come down and settle on me' Darren looked at the spider, and it did.

"Don't worry Ron, I got it under control,"

"Don't be so sure about that," Ron said.

Darren didn't know magic, but he knew spiders.

"Oh no? Then watch and learn," Darren smiled.

'Lets show them how good you are, walk to the edge of the bed, and walk on your hind legs in to you cage, there you'll find more food' and the spider did.

"How'd it do that?" Ron said

"It isn't that hard Ron, I just mearly told it too," he saw the suprised look on their face, he loved it.

"You can talk to spiders?" Harry said, well he could talk to snakes so, who was he to judge him.

"Yes, and no, I can talk to them, tell them to do things, but they don't talk back,"

"Then Harry here is a step in fornt of you, he talk's to snakes, and they talk back," Ron said. It didn't look like Harry wanted him too know, but didn't say anything.

"Don't wory Harry, that's just cool," Darren smiled, to show he ment it.

"Will you come to class with us?"

"Yes, what do we have,"

"Your lucky, we have DaDa,"

"We have Dad?"

"No, Defense against the Dark arts, DaDa!" Ron said, like it was the most obevius thing in the world.

"Okay, let me get my book and we can go,"

Down in the commenroom, Hermione followed them.

They found the room emty, they found a seat in the front.

"Wondering how the teacher will be this year, hope his good,"

"After the two we have had before, I doubt there are any worse persons we could get,"

The classroom began to fill and the teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class, I am profesor Lupin and will be teaching Defence against the Dark arts this year. Today we will have a pratical lesson, so if you could all follow me," They went in to a room, and found a cabin.

"Do anyone know whats in there?" The cabin was moving.

"I boggart," a boy said.

"Yes".

"Do anyone know how a boggart looks? Yes miss Granger,"

"Nobody knows, the boggart takes the form of what a person fears the most,"

"Five points to gryffingdore, now how do we beat a boggart?"

"Mr. Potter"

"With laughter,"

"Thats correct. If you could all repeat after me, Riddiculus,"

"Riddiculus" the class repeated.

"Now form a line,"

Everybody wanted to be first, but somhow, Darren ended up first in line.

"No Mr.Shan, when the boggart appears I want you to think of something you think is funny, and say the spell," Darren nodded.

Lupin flicked his wand and out appeard...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you'll have to wait and see, do you hate me? well anyway, I know Darren isn't suppose to look so yong now, but it just wanted it to be in Harry's third year, and have him in Harry's year, then he had to look yonger, if you know what I meen. But, as I said in my other fic Darren Shan a love story, I can't update every day, I will atleast get one out every week, but I can't promise more, I have gotten all this home work, test's at school, two differens small play's I'm in, on in German (that's just death, I almost can't get one word of it) and one in my own lauguage, but I can't Øpronounce the names! and there is jsut some other thing's going on as well, but I don't want to bothere you with my sorrows. So R&R me what you thought, andthat would be really great, I still havn't gotteny one, and it is hard to know that you may be writing to nobody.  
Ps: As you may seen, I have just learned how Dumbledore is written, I wrote it Dombledore, I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what.


	4. Chapter 4

(Still rewriting)

Hey, if you have read chapter five of Darren Shan a love story, you will have read that I had time to write thease two chapter's ebcause I got early home from school. There is something wrong with the I can't get in and read any stories, so I don't know if anyone can read this now, today. I will try, as I have also said, to put up another chapter next weekend. Read on!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and Darren Shan or any of the person's that J.K.Rowling and Darren Shan have made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four**

_Lupin flicked his wand and out appeard_ a shadowed figure on a dragon. The whole class made a sound of pure terror. Darren was calm, he new why this had appeard, he feard that that would become him in the future, okay some thing funny. He saw the dragon prepear itself to blow fier

"Mr.Shan," Lupin said.

Funny, what was funny? He couldn't come up with anything better that when Homer Simpson is strangeling his kid Bart.

"Riddiculus," Darren said and the image apeard. Darren leaft the line and some one else stood where he had just been. Darren saw Lupin look at him, but Darren just steared down. That wasn't something he wanted everybody to see, it was the future, nobody was suposse to know. But they didn't know too much, luckly.

"That was good class," Lupin said when the boggart had blown up. "You'll get no homewort to next class. Class dismissed,"

They all went out.

"Hey Darren, you want to go to dinner?" Harry asked with a smile. Even though Darren could se he wanted to know who that thig was, he didn't ask, and Darren was greatfull for that.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry," it was true he hadn't eaten for at least 24 hours.

At dinner they joined Ron and Hemione. They started talking, Darren didn't listen, he could feel he needen blood. He was starting to feel weak. Normaly he would have fed before it got this bad, but he hadn't had time. He took a steak that was really bad cooked, and that calmed his hunger a bit. After dinner they headed for the commen room. There most of the students took out their home work, but Darren didn't have any, so he exused himself and went out, he needed to feed. But he couldn't just go and find a student, he headed for the forest.

There he found a dear and killed it, that would keep him going for a while, but not long, he needed human blood. But he didn't know where he could get it. When he came back to his dorm, he went strait to bed.

Darren looked at himself in the mirror, he looked pale, he needed human blood and that fast, a week had passed, and he hadn't gotten any. It was monday, and they had Potion first.

"Sit down class, what you are going to do today is make Light potion, it is desribed in the book, you can start," Darren didn't like this teacher, but did what he said. There were many weird words in the ingredient, but one had a decription. A Fleats toung, the sent will knock out every other creature that is not a human.

That was not good. He followed the class he tried to hold his breath, but couldn't do that all class, and when he finally breathed eveything around him went black.

Darren woke up in the hospital wing, beside his bed sat Dumbledore.

"Well, I could never have imagen this happening here at hogwarts," he smiled. He new, damn.

"What happen?" Darren played dumb.

"The potion you were going to make had Fleats toung in it, as you may have known it knoks out any other creature than humans," Dumbledore smiled "So I am wondering, what are you?"

"You won't like it," Darren said.

"I won't, but for your own good you should tell me, I won't tell anybody,"

"Okay, if you say so," Darre paused, he looked the man in the eye, and saw thet he could trust him." I am a half vampire," Darren said strait out like it meant nothing at all,

"Yes, and why haven't you informed me about this sooner?"

"I was going to, I just postponed it,"

"Well I guess we will need to set some rules. You may not feed form any student on this school,"

"I haven't so far, and wasn't going to either,"

"Thats good, I will prowide you with what blood you'll need, and don't ask were it comes form,"

"I won't sir, if I'll survive I don't care were you found the blood, only it hasn't come form a two day old or more dead human, I am okay,"

"Thats fine to hear," Dumbledore smiled.

"You are really fine with it?"

"Yes, I am sure it wasn't you fault,"

"Well I won't say anything there," Darren looked away.

"You say you shoose to become a vampire?"

"When you put it that way it sounds like I am a dark evil creature, but I did, but to my defence I had to, too save a friend from death,"

"You are free to go, and it is Thursday, so you may want to get your books,

"I have been out that long,"

"Yes, if you'll hurry you will be on time fore Creare of magical creatures,"

"Darren jumped out of bed, ran to the dorm to find the book, and then down to Hagrids house.

"Sorry I'm late," Darren said betweene breathing.

"Don't worry, were just about to start, if you'll follow me," Hagrid said. They went in to the forest, and when they came to a clearing and saw what was infornt of them. Every one just steared at it. There in the middle of the clearing there was a...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I know is is just as the prewious endeing, with ... but it kind of fitted, right? it was at a high point in the chapter and then you let the readers wait untill nest time to let them know what will happend. Anyway that is how I decided to do it, and it ia already done and I can't do anything abaut it.

R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

(Still rewriting)

Hey, new chapter. I hope you'll like it!!

**Discalimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Harry Potter or any of the persons Darren Shan and J.K.Rowling has made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter five**

_There in the middle of the clearing there was_ _a_ big cage, in there, there was a dragon. Okay, how did he get a dragon. Darren had seen some in the future, almost gotten eaten by one, but could never have thought it lived in his own century.

"Who can tell me what this is," Hagrid looked around.  
"Mr.Shan?"

"It is a dragon,"

"Yes, but what kind,"

"Are there more than one?" Darren was not able to think.

"Ron?"

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback . And if I remember right this is Norbert," Harry smiled. Darren didn't know how he could smile at a creature like this.

"Five points to gyffingdore,"

Nobody saw that the dragon was angry, it didn't want to be capture like this.

"Em, professor," Darren said.

"What?"

"If you didn't know the dragon is about to blow fire," Darren said. He didn't know how he new, but he did.

"Everybody step back,"

Darren didn't do so, he had some how been able to talk to the dragon in the future, he wondered if he could do the same here. The dragon was ready, and Darren stepped forward.

"STOP," Darren yelled at the dragon. And the dragon stopped. Everyone looked at him, like he wasen't getting enough attention.

"Calm down, you'll soon be free," Darren said, and went, he didn't feel like talking to anybody, behind him he heard Hagrid dismisse the class.

Darren was sitting in his bed when Harry, Ron and Hermione came in.

"I don't want to talk about it," Darren said before any of them had the chance to ask him what had happend.

"Well, it isn't like you can hide now, everyone in school knows," Hermione said.

"Thanks for reminding me," Darren said sarcasticly.

"You can tell us, we are your friends," Ron said.

"You guys if he don't want to talk, then we won't bother him with dumb questions. I remember too well how it was when the whole school thought I was the heir of slythering, because I could talk to snakes," Darren just to loved Harry right now.

"Thanks Harry, I guess I maby will tell you in time, but not now, it is to horrible to talk about, and you don't want to hear,"

"Well, we do actally," Hermione stated.  
"You actually want to hear that in the future humans don't exist anymore, dragons fly around and kill whatever they see that can move, that, that man I faced with that boggart is the cause of all that, then okay now you now," Darren said and turned away form them.

He could feel how paralyzed they were.

"Now your just dumb, nobody can know what the future is like," Hemione said.

"The world isn't just black and white Hermione, there are evil out there, and I have faced it more than I would have wished. That scar I had on my back, is from the future. But don't beleve me, it is fine by me,"

Hermione stormed furius out of the dorm, the two boys didn't know what to think, Darren took the spider out of the cage and Ron went. Finally alone with Harry, Darren felt like he was the only person the understood him.

"You actually meant what you said?" Harry looked a bit uncomftereble.

"Yes, Harry, I did, but I am not going to tell more about it, then you would just hate me,"

"Darren I couldn't hate you,"  
"Okay, maby not hate me, but avoid me,"

Harry let it go with that, Darren clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Next day was Saturday, and you could if you wished visit Hogsmead, but you had to have this note form a parent or gardien to sign and Darren hadn't gotten either parent's or gardien. Guessed he would stay back at school, to Darren's big suprise Harry had to stay too.

"It isnt fear," Harry said.

"What is?

"That not all of us can go, it isn't all that have nice parents or guardiens,"  
"They hit you?"

"Well, my parens are dead, and I live with my mothers sister, and she hated my mother and then she hates me, and they hate everything that is unnormal,"

"I don't have any parents either," or they hadn't me, but he didn't tell Harry thay.

"Sorry,"

"I am alone in the world, but I manage to get on with life, thats how I ended up here,"  
"Ohh yeah, get shooten by an arrow is going to help,"

"Well it did," Darren smiled.

They hadn't done much when Ron and Hermione came back.

"Hey Darren I am sorry for yesterday, if you want to talk, I am here," Hemione gave him a hug, Darren just stood there. Nothing near Debbie.

"Ew, why did I buy that, Ron said,"

"What?"

"Blood pop,"

"You meen real blood" Darren asked amased.

"Almost, more candy mix with blood. Want to taste,"  
Darren had to taste that. Darren spat it out emeadiatly, it was nothing like blood, more old blood, bad blood.

"I told you," Ron and Hermione leaft the domirtory.

"You call that blood," Darren said to himself. Harry pretended to read, and that he hadn't heard what he said, but he had and now he began to understand.

Monday came, and more lesons. Potion wasn't bad, Darren was really good at it. Then came DaDa.

"Okay, we are going to have a bit theory today. Page 219," Lupin said.

Darren got to the page and almost fell of the chair. Vampires, they would be learning about vampires!

Darren began to read, and he laught. Harry beside him heard it, and now he new for sure.

When post arrived Darren got a packed, and didn't open it. Instead he went out. Harry thought it was weird, but his choich.

Darren opened the pakage, in what he beleved to be an emty class room, he found the glass with blood and drank it and turned around when he heard a noise, there he came face to face with Professor Lupin.

"Hello professor," was all he got out, had he seen him. Not good, not good.

"What are you doing Darren?"

"Me, em, nothing, just.. nothing,"  
"And what was in that glass you just drank?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Darren tired to play dumb, he new it wouldn't work.

"Darren I am not trying to exspose you, I just want you to be honest," Lupin smiled.

"You know?"  
"I figure you were during our lesson today, you had a good laugh?"

"Well it was just absurd what thay said in the book,"

"So what was in the glass?"

"Blood" Darren looked down.

"Darren it is nothing to be ashamed of,"

"What do you know, I don't see you going around telling people what you are?" Darren figure he had said something dumb. "Sorry professor, I didn't meen it like that. It's just hard when you know that people will prejudge you,"

"You know what I am?"

"It's not like I can't smell it, even tough I would rather not beleve it. I was raised to think that Vampires, wearewolfs, magic, it didn't exsist, but I guess my parents were wrong and I was right," Darren smiled.

"Well Darren it semes that we can come up with a deal, I don't tell you don't tell,"

"Sounds fine by me,"

"You know your homework, why don't you write an essay that is correct, I would like to know just how wrong the books are, and I will burn the essay after, so nobody can see,"

"Okay, then it is much easier. But I really need to go or else they will begin to wonder were I am,"

Darren left, so two now new what he was.

He had been right, his nose had told him there were somthing wolfish about him. Maby... Darren went back and stood outside the door.

'come out to see how's knoking' Darren thought.

Darren hid, and Lupin came out to see how it was, but nobody there. He could do it with Lupin too. Well, lets have some fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?? no?? R&R about it, I really like to read reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

(Again, still rewriting, one chapter left!)

Hey, and I am SOOOOO SORRY for the long wait, I just couldn't some up with anything to write. But here it is, the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and Darren Shan or any of the persons J.K.Rowling and Darren Shan has made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter six**

Down at breakfast the next day Darren was eating, when he saw Lupin at the table. Now he could have some fun, it was a bit cruel, but Darren just had to see how he would react.

'Walk out of the great hall, and see what's making all the noice'

Darren and the wole hall saw Professor Lupin walking out the hall and then saw him come in again, with an confused look at his face. Again.

'Go out of the great hall and get the two student's to stop fighting'

Lupin once again went out, and everyone steared at him, then he decided to just walk away. Darren felt some eyes at him, and turned to se Dumbledore stear at him. Darren didn't bother, he couldn't prove that it was him that had done it.

Darren looked forward to when he could sit down at the comenroom and just relax.

Halloween was closing, and Darren was feeling like shit. Dumbledore usually sent him blood each two week (sp? I reallly need help the that, I can't find it in the dictonary), even though Darren was used to feed every week it didn't kill him, but now it had almost gone three weeks! How was he supose to be up and going when he was this weak. Why hadn't Dumbledore sent him blood? Darren didn't know, he only knew if he didn't get some soon, he would have to get it himself, something he didn't look forward to.

Darren and Harry was walking down the hallway after doing some homework at the library.

Harry could see something was bothering Darren, and he looked like he was sick, but he didn't want to say anything it might offend him.

"Potter, thought I smelled something," a blond boy said.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted the boy Darren guessed to be Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you with him Shan, you look like a great person, you shouldn't meddle with bloodtraitors like him,"

"Well, I am able to sort the bloodtraitors out fine by myself," Darren grabbed Harrys arm, and they walked away from him.

"Stupefy," Darren heard Draco yell. He could feel something hit him in the back, and turned around to look at the boy. Draco looked confused.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled with more effort. Darren started to walk up to the boy.

"Why the bloody hell isn't it working? Stupefy,"

Darren ignored Draco's question, and picked up the boy by his robe and held him against the wall, he may be weak, but he was still strong.

"First of all Draco, when I fight I fight for reall and that is not behind a stick of wood. I could just brake it!" Draco looked sceard.

"So, now you will lett me and Harry go, and don't bothere us more, do you understand," Darren punched his hand in the wall beside Draco's head, and that told Draco how strong he was.

Darren let Draco go.

"Come on Harry, lets get back before we get caught outside the commenroom after curwfue (sp? I can't find it in the vocabulary)," Darrren said and left, he could feel Harry's eyes on him the whole time, but was greatfull he didn't say anything.

The commenroom was emty when they walked in, thak godness, maby he could get some quiet time alone.

"Darren?" he could hear Harry say.

"Please, I said I may tell you sometime, but not now, I just can't take it just yet, please," Darren turend around.

Harry saw how tierd his friend was, and let it drop. Insteed he sat down at one couch.

Darren would have wished that Harry could have gone up to bed, but he didn't, Darren was on his breaking place. He needed some blood now, those stunning spells had taken all of his left strenght.

He took a deep breath. It didn't help, and he fell unto the couch.

Harry saw his friend looked even more pale than usually, and then he fell unto the couch

"Darren are you okay?" Darren only goaned back.

"Darren whats wrong?"

"I.. I can't tell you," Darren bit hi's teeth together.

"If you are refering to the fact that you are a vampire, I don't care what you are, just tell me how I can help you," Harry said.

Darren looked with wide eyes at Harry.

"How did you know?"

"Let's take that afterwords,"

"Well, it is just that Dumbledore usually send me blood with each two week (sp? still haven't found it, but still serching!). But last week there never came blood, and I am falling apart, I am used to get blood everyweek. Dumbledore believe what that book says about vampires, that thay can be kept under control when they get blood every two week (sp? anybody help). That's not true, and it is best to feed every week. I didn't say anything bacause it didn't do anything, but three weeks that is a bit long to wait," Darren looked for some reaction.

"Then take some of my blood and go see Dumbledore about it tommorow,"

"I can't take your blood Harry,"

"I am offering it to you so you wont die!" Darren hesitated, could he?

"It is going to hurt,"

"I don't care as long as you wont die,"

Darren got up, and gesture for Harry to take out his arm.

"Ready?"

"Yes,"Harry said and looked away.

Darren took one of his nailes and cut open a vein, and put his lips to the wound, the hot salty blood sliped down Darren's throat it was almost like he could feel the strenght comming back. Then he hear two gasps in the staircse. He lifted his head up, already feeling better than he had been for a week.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Ron yelled, Darren thought how those word's just kind said it all, 'BLOODY' hell.

"Ron, please say that a bit louder," Harry said. Darren notice he had somehow healed the wound.

"Are you okay Harry?" Darren asked.

"Yes, a bit dissy, but nothing I won't survive," he smiled to prove that he was teling the truth.

"Ohh my god Darren, I can't believe it, I can't believe I didn't see it before," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said. "What is it that I don't know,"  
"Can't you see, Darren's a vampire," Hemione finished. Ron looked horrified, and Darren knew he was going to yell for someone to come down. Darren ran/jumped over to Ron before he could make out a word and got a hand over his mouth.

"Ron, I don't want the whole school to know, can we just please talk in peace," Darren let Ron go, and they sat down around the table. Darren started to explane.

"You are saying that Dumbledore almost led you to your grave?" Ron said.

"Yes, but it was Draco's stunning spells that did it,"

"So Harry offered his blood to you, so you would survive the night and then go talk to Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Pritty much, "

"Just as you know Darren it don't matter what you are, we don't think less of you," Hemione said. "But Darren, your so young, how is it that you become a vampire, surly you didn't choose to become one?" Hermione asked.

"I just wish I could tell you that," Darren looked down.

"You wantet to become a vampire," Ron said stunned.

"Well, it isn't like that, you see," Darren searched for the right words. "When I was little, I had a friend named Steve. We were best friends. One time we went to this freak show, and Steve reconiced one of the proformers as a vampire, he never told me, and I was afraid of what he would do when he said he wanted to stay behind. I also stayed, and saw that he wanted to become one, and the vampire tested him, and said he had evil blood. The vampire had a spider, a wonderfull spider, I was dumb enough to steal it, and the whole story is, it bit Steve he almost died, I made a deal with the vampire. He could cure Steve if I would become his assistant, so I choose to become one, so that my friend could live. Judge me out of that," Darren went silent.

They didn't say anything for a while.

"But it just semes like you talk about youself like you don't exsist anymore," Hermione said, she was the only one with the voice to talk, the others was still stunned.

"Really I don't, I have change so much, and I don't know if it is for the best, but I won't lay my sorrows on you," Darren was about to go.

"Darren, it look's like you could use a talk," Harry said. "I will listen, and I am sure Ron and Hermione would too," they nodded.

"If your sure. In the beginning when I first was a vampire, I hated it, I hated my mentor for turning me, but I couldn't leave, then I would die. I was much stronger than kids my age, and once I played with some one, I broke a kids leg's. I wanted friends but I saw it was dangerouse. I even almost got me killed for my stupitity," Darren smiled, and shook his head. "In the beginningn, I refused to drink human blood, I drank blood from animals to survive, but I wouldn't drink human blood. I told myself I would rather die than do that, I had a hope that I could become human again, I knew I couldn't, but the hope was so great to have. We followed the Cirque Du Freak, the freak show I told you about. There I got friends that excepted me. Evra and I befrended this kid, his name was Sam," Darren stopped, the smile had faded.

"You speake of him in past tense," Hermione said.

"Yes, in this show we had a wolf man, a man that has gotten mad by human and wolf blood in himself. At our place there was an organisaiton, they loved the nature, and when one of them dicovered that we had him loocked up, he wanted to let him out. He got his hands bit of for that, but the wolf man went after Sam. I tried to stop it, but the wolf man knocked me unconsious. When I woke up, he had eaten much of Sam's chest, and stomack. My mentor came and knoched the wolf man unconsious, and told me to drink from Sam. I got so mad, he had been after me for weeks and was telling me to drink, before I died, he said I was going to die that week if I didn't. But I got so mad, how could he say I should drink from one of my best friends,"

"You didn't do it, did you?" Ron looked a little sceard, like Darren was going to attack him.

"Acually I did,"

"But why Darren? He was your best friend," Hermione said.

"Didn't you pay attention when Darren told us about vampires, about if they drain a human they can take up some of that persons essenc," Harry said.  
"Your right Harry, thats what I did, and it would make the loss easier, but I can't say I enjoy it much, I did it for Sam, not because I was about to die, that was the last thing I worryed about," Darren said.

"But everything went down form there, I travled to vampire mountain, I bearly got through the trial's alive, I ran away form my death, since i had failed I was condemed to death I went back when I dicovered that the mouantain, had like 30 vampanze in it, I warned the vampires, we won, and I was made a prince to avoide death. After that, the scar war started, I my mentor and Harkat traveled form the mountain and meet the third hunter, and we almost took down the lord. My mentor died, and Steve told me it was him that was the lord not the one the my mentor had killed. I was heart broken, but I could do nothing. I and Harkat traveled to the future and found out who he was. I was in my home town when I got shoot by Darius and Steve, I followed you here and the rest you know," Darren stopped. " Now you see what I mean, I went form being a human to a non human blood drinking vampire to a killer of the night,"

"Wow, you life is worse that mine," Harry said.  
"And that is hard to beat," Ron said.

"Darren that had to be so hard, I mean you were a kid, kids are not supose to go thourgh that sort of thing, pore you," hermione gave him a big hug. Darren did the only thing he could and hugged her back, he just wished she was Debbie.

"Darren I can bearly breath," Hermione said.

"Sorry, I just miss her so much," Darren wispered and went and stood by the window.  
He could hear them wispere. "My turn??" Ron asked.

"Who Darren?"

"Debbie," Darren said in a mere wispere, he didn't think they heard it.

He could feel their eyes on him.

"But your just," Ron's words trailed of.

"It's not like there are an age for faling in love, and I am not 13, I am older, I may addmit that I was around that age then, but love is love. You can't run form it, and you can't hide," Darren said now looking at them.

"Was it serious?" Harry asked.

"Well, thats a nother story. I Evra and Mr.Chreplsy, my mentor, was in his home town, and I meet this girl we became more than friends, I found out about the vampanze. Evra got kiddnaped bye one, I got Evra out bye offering Debbie as bait, but she was safe tough, she wasn't killed, if was just a plan to get Evra back. I meet her years laiter, I was in her class and she the teacher, and she an adult. She didn't understand anything, but couldn't handle me looking so young." Darren trailed of. "It is getting late, let's go to bed," Darren said.

(Note: I know Darren are suppose to look like 16, but I have said earlier I needed him to be in this year, so he looks 13, just if you wondered.)

When Darren woke up, it was still night, but Darren was wide awake. He got up, and left the room. Were to go in the middle of the night. Darren walked out and looked at the stars and then the sunrise, before he went in for breakfast.

"Hey Darren, I didn't see you this morning," Harry said.

"No, I woke quite rearly and I was outside looking at the stars turn into a beautifull sunrise," Darren didn't look up, and wasn't eating either, just playing with his food.

"Todays the first quidditsh match, I'll bet that will be intresting to se," Ron said.

"I guess if you know the game, but it will be fun watching kids flying on brooms, like old witches," Darren couldn't continue, he laughet so much he almost fell to the floor.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"It is a muggle thing Ron, muggles have this idea that witches is this old laydies that trick children and eat them, and they have a blak pointed hat, fly on a broom, have a black cat, almot everyone has a wart some were in theis face and have a hooked nose," Hermione explane.  
"WHAT?" Ron said.  
"Don't take it personaly Ron, they just don't know any better," Harry said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know why end it here, I just thought it would fit. Nothing like the previous one. And I am soooooo sorry for all the (sp?)'s in the story, but I had the dictonery on the internet up, but suddenly when I searched a word I got the message: Page canot be found. So I am SOOOOO sorry. And I am sorry for the long waiting for a new chapter, but I just have had this writer's block, and I couldn't find anything to put in the story.  
ØR&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I know it has been a while, but I am trying to write as fast as I can, it isn't really that easy to get any time to write, if you go to shcool, you know what I mean. These two weeks we have had Four tests, one play, and we are going to have two more tests next week too, but I am trying, so I am going to shut up about my problems, and let you read. HeHe ;)

(I am embarrased, I know I have a lot of wrong spelled words (typing errows) but what can a girl do when the internet is striking? My vocabulary at the internett just wouldn't work, I just got page cannot be found! but I have tried my best here, I just got the same message from my english teacher about using ' (cannot spell it in englis or my own language (turinig red). But I have read much an fanfiction, and I just see a lolt of stuff and I must have some how started to use it in all the worng words, I have tried to do better. I have really tyred (is it spelled with an i or an y?) my best here, I read the rules, and I always tryes my best, but I quess that just wans enought her, but I can say I have learned to spell a lot of words, like about, I spelled it abaut. This is jut a note, not important, just wanted you to know. I know that people in England has problems with their spelling, and when you actually comes form a not writing english country, it don't get better. Just for you to know) Read on --- 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and Darren Shan or any of the persons that Darren Shan and J.K.Rowling has made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter seven**

Hermione, Ron and Darren left to get a good place in the stage, the wether was horrible, it was raining and blowing, you would think thay would have cancled the game. Harry had to go and prepeare so they said their goodbye's.

"I hope Gryffindore will win, maby we can win the cup this year," Ron said entusiastic. He was talking to Dean, since Darren wasn't into quidditsh, and neither was Hermione, she wanted their team to win, but she wasn't really into it.

Darren sat there, he could hear a voice talk, and could see people flying, but Darren didn't really watch the game, he sat in deep thought. He couldn't stay here, he had a war to finish.

Darren suddenly started to freez, that wasen't good. He turned around, and looked at a big figure in black, looking strait at him. Darren suddenly felt like all happyness had been sucked out of him, and he felt pain. It was so much that he stumbled back, and fell down to the ground. There Darren didn't feel better, he was away from the monster, but still he had fallen from a great distance, and he past out.

In the hospital he woke up to see Harry there too.

"What happened?" Darren asked.

"Dementors came to the game," he sounded a bit sad and angry.

"Whats wrong?"

"We lost, I fell of my broom, Dumbledore saved me, but my broom got smacked in to pices by that stupide Womping willow (sp? really I don't know how to spell that!),"

"I'm sorry. Well you're not the only one to fall," Darren pointed out.

"I guess, but it isn't fear,"

"I know, but we can't do anything about it now can we?"

"No, we just have to take it as it comes,"

It was the Halloween feast that same night, and luckely Madam Pomfrey let Darren and Harry join the others at the feast.

They sat down by the table and when the food appeard there also appeared a goblet of some read liquid to every student, it was suppose to represent blood, but only one goblet really contained it.

Darren drank up the goblet, and it was refiled with blood. So that was his game, starve me to death, then give me much blood for fun, just to selibrate halloween.

Darren could see the rather green face on Ron, Hermione didn't looked to good either, Harry didn't seemed to be bothered by him drinking blood, but then Darren had gotten blood directly from him.

"Hey guys, it isn't like there is anything else to drink, and besides, I want to show a point," Darren said to them.  
Hermione raised both eyebrown in a question like 'point? what point'

"I have only drunken one goblet, and that old foul has more in store for me, since he didn't give me any he want to get it all in now. But I shall prove a point by drinking one goblet,"

"But if you had been one of them, you would have gotten blood lust form so much blood," Hermione said.

Darren just shruged.

The feast ended and Darren, Harry, Ron and Hermione hedded for the commen room. Darren notice that Dumbledore was waiting for him.  
"I will meet you guys at the commenroom, Dumbledore wants to talk about my drinking!" Darren smiled and went over to Dumbledore.

"Hello, nice to see you, and that you are so good at keeping your promises," Darren said in a sarcatic tone.

The students had left the hallway, and no they were the only ones there.

"Did you know that you nearly killed me?" Darren said. Dumbledore hadn't anything to say.

"You see I had gone three weeks without blood, I was at my weakest I would have died in a really short time. Thats when Draco decided to hit me with three stupefy spells, and I would have been dead the next morning if Harry hadn't offered his blood to save me," Darren said. He could see the horror in the old mans face.

"Don't be stupid Dumbledore, I didn't turn Harry. But you should ask Remus about real vampires, he know how we really are, then you can learn someting," Darren said and left.

"How'd it go?" Harry said as Darren walked in to the commenroom.

"I told him strait out whats going on," Darren said.

Ron stood behind him like just waithing 'and'.

"He didn't say a word, I told him he nearly killed me, about Harry giving me blood. He than thougt I turned you Harry, hah like that would turn you," Darren laughed.

"Then how would you turn me? not that I want to, but??" Harry asked.

"It is rather painfull. You cut one cut on each finger, that is painfull, you would have to put your ten fingers against my ten and we would have to stand like that for a while. Doesn't sound paifull, but it is, believe me," Darren said.

"Anyway, I told him to go see Remus to find out how we really work," Darren finished, and sat down on the couch.

Something happened their next tranfigruation lesson, Darren manage to transfigure his pen into a lizard on the first try, he had never manage that before. Not even Hermione manage to do that.

"Darre how'd you do that?" Hermione said a bit jelouse.

"I have no idea," Darren said.

"You know, maby it has some to do with your blood Harry;" Ron said.

"What'd you say?" Harry said, as he turned to face them, he had really been consentrating on doing a good job.

"I think, what Ron were trying to say is that your blood has made me more powerefull," Darren wispered.

"You think?" Harry said. "Wish that could have been me," Ron said, and earned himself to be hit by Hermione.

"Ronald you just have to put a bit more effort in you trying then you can say something like that," Darren laughed.

The night came, and Ron, Harry and Hermione desided to go to bed. Darren didn't feel like sleeping just yet, so he stayed down in the commenroom.

Darren could hear someone in the room, he stood up and all senses on alert. Darren heard someone, and jumped and grabbed the man.

"Hey," the man said.

"Who are you, you are sertanly no teacher or student," Darren said. "Wait a minute, your Sirius Black arn't you?" Darren asked.

"Yes, and keep it down, will you," Sirius said.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you right here, then you won't have a chance to kill Harry," Darren said. He hadn't forgotten what his three friend's had talked about on the train.

"What, why on eart would I want to kill my own godson?"

"Godson?" Darren got of the man, and helped him up. They sat down on the couch.

"If you arn't here to kill him, then why did you askape from Azkabane and now braking in to Gryffindore commenroom, surly you didn't just want to say hey to your godson in the middle of the night?" Darren said.

"I came here to kill Peter Petigrew," Sirius said.  
"And that is?"

"That is the person that betrayed Harry's parents and got me sent to Azkabane," Sirius said.

Darren looked at him like 'do you see a man in here, du you think he could blend in?'

"He is an animagus, he can transforme in to a rat,"

"Ron," Darren in a wispere.

"Ron?" Sirius' turn to be confused.

"He has a rat, and it is missing a tow,"

"Thats Peter," Sirius said. "But who are you?"

"I am Darren Shan," Darren just wanted to have a bit of fun so he continue. "the half vampire prince Darren Shan in person," Darren smiled when he saw the horror in Sirius' face.

"Your joking right? surly Dumbledore wouldn't let a vampire in here,"

"Why not, he let a wearwolf in," Darren said, and regretted it.

"You meen Remus is here, teaching?"

"You know him?"

"Know him, we were best friends at school, I, Remus, James and Peter," he practically spat the last name out. "After we became an animagus, we spent every full moon with him, but seriously your a vampire?"

"I said half vampire. But yes, and you know what?"  
"No what?"

"I have drunken Harry's blood," Sirius got that horror face again. Darren laughed.

"You just as stupid as that old foul Dumbledore, do you really think I would turn Harry, god I have had a long enough childhood myself, I wouldn't let anybody go throught that," Darren said.  
"Old foul?"

"Yes, he nearly got me killed that old basterd,"

"No, Dunbledore wouldn't,"

"No, not intently, but he send's me blood," Sirius looked a bit uncomftereble with that.

"As you may have read a vampire can me kept under control if he or she get's blood every second week (sp? is that right, could some one mail me the right way of spelling it, it isn't in the vocabulary??? HELP??)," Sirius nodded.

"Before Halloween, Dumbledore decided to wait three week's to suprise me with blood in the great hall when all the studens got "blood", Darren stopped.

"Real vampires like me, not those fake in the book, feed every week, so we just have to take a small amount of blood and we wont have to kill anybody, but I didn't say anything because I was fine, but to go three week's without," Darren said.  
"That bad?"

"I lose much of my strenght, I get dissy, can risk to fall to the ground, all my senses are weakened, not good. So when that damn Malfoy shoot three stupefy spells at me, I wouldn't have survived the night if Harry hadn't offered his blood to save me,"

"His a good friend,"

"That he is," Darren said. "But why don't I just sneek up, and you can follow me when five minuted have gone,"

"Okay,"

Darren went up and got to bed. But it didn't go as he thought. Ron woke up, there was this big case, they all had to sleep in the great hall. But Darren didn't complain, the night sky was beautifull, and Darren felll asleep momentearly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

First, I just want to say I don't know the corect time line it the book (what happend when) so if it some thing is not correct, I am sorry I just don't know any better.

And again, I know it is a while since I updated, but I think I said somehting about writers block in the previous chapter, it is hard to write something with out any ideas of what to write, and on top of that school!! Relly hard to get any chapters out. Now it is friday, and I just had some little time to update, so if there are some wronged spelled words (typing errors?) you should know this was done a bit fast. I just wanted you to get on with reading, I am sure some one out there would like to know whats going to happen.

R&R!! I love to get them, and if you have any suggestions, any ideas to what can happen, tell me, I've got some ideas, but I would love to get more!!

And if some one out there could be an angle and tell me who to wirte as I put it "every second week/every two weeks" it would be just wonderfull!!!! I have just gone trhough my chapter and tried to get rid of as many typing errows as I can, so I would love to know how to get that rignt too!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, new update, it is short, but I have been feeling guilty for going so long before updating, and I have to study for this big test on wedenstay, so it is just a short chapter. (Don't kill me, hehe) really, I just don't know just what to write, I have to do some serious thinking. On with the chapter --- 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or Harry Potter or any of the persons Darren Shan and J.K.Rowling had made.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter eight**

That weekend it was a new Hogsmead weekend, and Darren and Harry wanted to go, they decided to sneak out by using Harry's invisibillity cloak. Before they could leave, some one coughed them, they took them in to a classroom, and took of the cloak.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"It will..."

"...not work," the twins said, it was impossible to tell the difference between them.

"How do you know?" Darren asked.

"Because we...

"... have a better idea,"

"And that is," Hrry looked at them bouth

One of them took out a pice of paper.

"Okay, how is a pice of paper going to get us to Hogsmead?" Darren asked.

"Pice of paper?,"

"Fred my brother, I think you better show them," George said.

"I summenly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said holding his wand at the paper.

On the paper there began to appeare ink, and Darren saw that it was a map.

"You see, my firiends, this shows all..."

"the secret passange ways out of hogwarts,"

"We recomend this one," he pointed at a spot at the map.

The twins gave them the pass word to the statue, and they used it, and thay soon found themself in the basement of Honydukes (sp?).

They had Harry's invisiblity cloke on, and went to find Ron and Hermione.

"I think you should give it to a proffesor, just think, what if Siruis Black found it?", Hermione said. "And I feel ridicolus talking to thin air.

"Harry Potter," they heard a voice say. That cought Harrys atention, and he follollwed them. Darren could do nothing but to follow too. Proffesor McGonegoll, Cornelius Fugde and Madam Rosmerta went in the the three broomstick, with Darren and Harry after them.

Up in a room, they got some news, Sirius Black was Harrys godfather, Darren already knew this, but Harry didn't. Harry, since Darren knew all this, heard that Sirius betraied his parents and killed Peter Pitergrew (sp?). That wasn't true, but Darren and Sirius was the only ones to know.

Harry walked out fom there rater fast, and Darren was dragged along, Harry sat down on a stone outside town, Ron and Hermione had followed them, and Hermione approached Harry to try to get to know what had happend.

"Harry?" she asked.

"He bertaied my parnets," Harry said.

"You know, I want him to find me, because when he does, I am going to be ready, because when he does, I am going to, kill him," Harry said.

"Not to interup you little revenge planing, but to actually kill someone, is hard, believe me," Darren said, and both Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"But I am going to do it anyway," Harry said, and left. Darren got under the cloak and they got back to the castle.

Darren spent much of his speare time in the library, he had become really facinated by animagus, and had ready up an them. He tierd to turn into an animal, and to his BIG, suprise he manage to do it!

Christmas hollday came fast, and they were having their last lesson. It was transfiguration, and Darren was rather amased when he saw that the teacher was actually an animagus.

Class went by fast, and the class got dissmissed.

"That was brilliant;" Darren said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She is an animagus," Darren said.  
"So, thats brilliant why?" Ron said.  
"Wouldn't you just love to become one?" Darren asked, he hadn't told them that he could do it, and he wasn't sure he would.

"Ofcourse, but it is ileagal to become one without telling the ministry, and then the what's the fun in that?" Ron asked.

No, Darrn was not going to tell them, he knew Hermione would make him tell them, and he didn't want to, since he was dead. Darren Shan died many years ago. Better to just shut up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said it was short, but hope you'll forgive me.

So did you like that Darren became an animagus? I know it is suppose to be hard, but I have an idea, nad there he is an animagus.

R&R, I will try to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, new chapter finaly, I think it has been a mothe since I updated and I feel so guilty, but December has been such a bussy month, I think we have had two tests each week, and I just havn't had time to write. But Christmas hollyday startes yesterday, and I finaly got time! So on with the story.****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Darren Shan or any of the persons J.K.Rowling and Darren Shan had made.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter nine**

"I can't believe Buckbeak lost the case. Malfoy has nothing to say, he was the one insulting him in the first place," Ron complained. He had been on it for ages. Darren was sad too, that he was going to get excecuted, but he couldn't do anything about it, not more than he had tried to.

"I know, but we tried, and it wasn't enough," Darren said. Harry was scilent, he had been rather quiet since that episode in Hogsmead. The time had gone by, and it was nearing exams.

"We should be there with Hagrid when it happens," Hermione looked at them.

"Yes, yes we should, he won't be alone in this," Ron said.

"Harry, Darren?" Hemione questioned them."  
"Sure," Harry repiled.

"Why not, it is not like there is anything better to do,"

They walked down toward Hagrid's hut. They met Draco and his buddy's in the way down.  
"ØYou! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"Ø Hermione screamed, aiming her wand at Malfoy's neck, causing him to pin himself against a wall. Malfoy whimpered slightly, while Ron panicked.  
"Hermione! Don't! He isn't worth it! Come on, just leave him!" Hermione sighed and let down her wand as she turned to walk away. Malfoy's face broke into a huge grin, which was immediately wiped off of his face when Hermione whirled around and punched him straight in the nose. Malfoy and his gang ran away.  
"Don't tell anyone about this," Darren heard Malfoy say.  
"That felt good," she smiled at them.  
"Not good, brilliat!" Ron said.  
"Come on, lets go," Harry said, "lets not waiste time,"  
They walked in silence down to Hagrid's hut.  
Hagrid opened them door whan they knocked on it.  
"Hey, do you what some tea?" Hagrid asked in a kind voice.  
"We want to be there with you when it happens," Hermione said.  
"Dumbledore said he'll be there," Hagrid said.  
"We want to stay too," Hermione said again.  
"You'll do no such thing, I don't whant you seeing something like that. Your going back to the castle," Hagrid said firm.  
"It's not like I havn't seen slaughter before," Harry heard Darren wispere, propertly to himself.  
"But Ron before you leave, I have something for you," Hagrid went and took out non other that Scabbers.  
"Scabbers," Ron yelled.  
"I think you own someone an apology," Hermione said looking at him.  
"Right... Next time I see Crookshanks I'll tell him,"  
"I ment me," Hermione hurt.  
Suddenly a pot borke and Hermione picked up a stone  
"Auch," Harry said as a nother stone hit him. Darren looked out the window.  
"Shit, Dumbledore's comming,"  
"It's getting dark, if some one sees you outside the castle you'll be in trouble, particulary you Harry. Go out the back door, they wont see you then," Hagrid told them.  
They went out the back door when they heard Dumbledore and the rest walk in to the hut in the other end.  
They ran and hid behind some Øpumpkins. The heard a breaking sound behind them, and Hermione turned around to look.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"I think I just saw... nothing, lets go," she said and they left.  
When they were at the top of the hill, they could see a man rais his axe and let it fall down on Buckbeak's neck. Hermione turned around and cryed in Ron's shoulder.  
"Auch," Ron said.  
"What?" Darren asked.  
"Scabbers bit me, SCABBERS," he said and ran after his rat.  
"He's heading right for the womping willow," they all ran after him, and saw Ron on the ground holding his rat.  
"Look out, the grim," Ron said and pointed behind them.  
Darren turned just in time to see a dog jump over them and bite Ron in the leg and drag him down in under the tree.  
"Ron," Harry yelled running for him.  
"Harry look out," Hermione yelled after him when a branch nearly hit him.

After some struggeling they manage to get under the tree too.  
"This looks like a tunnel," Darren said.  
"I wonder where it's leading," Hermione looked at them as if askeing them if they knew.  
"I got a feeling, I just hope I'm wrong," Harry said, and Darren looked at him.

They walked in to a old looking house.  
"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hemione asked.  
"Come on," Harry said.  
Darren could hear some noise comming from a roon in the second floor.  
"Follow me," he said.  
They found Ron lying on an old couch.  
"Ron," Harry said, as they all walked over to him.  
"It's a trap, the grim, he's the grim, he's an animagus," Ron said pointing at the door. The door swung shut and Sirius Black walked out from behind it.  
"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too," Hermione said.  
"No, only one will die tonight," Sirius said. Darren had to addmit, he could have acted i bit less heartless.  
"Then it will be you," Harry said as leaped at Sirius and held him to the ground  
"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius laughed.  
"Expelliarmus," a voice yelled from the door.  
"Professor?" Harry looked at him.  
"Step aside Harry," Remus said.  
Remus walked over to Sirius and pointing his wand at him  
"Well, well looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within,"  
"For god's sake," Darren wispered from behind. Harry looked at him. Darren just shrugged.  
"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled and helped him up and the hugged him.  
"I found him, he's here," he said.  
"I know," Remus said understanding.  
"Let's kill him," Sirius said.  
"NO!" Hermione yelled.  
"I trusted you," Hemione said.  
"I covered for you, I didn't tell anyone, and your helping him," she said disbeliving. "All this time, you've been his friend," she continued  
"He's a wearewolf that's why he's been missing classes," she told them.  
"Like I didn't know," Darren continued with his small coments.  
"How long have you known?" Remus asked.  
"Since Professor Snape set the essay,"  
"You really are the brightes witch your age I've ever met," Remus said.  
"Enought talk Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Sirius said inpatiently  
"Wait,"  
"I did my waithing, twelve years of it, in Azkaban,"  
"Very well," Remus said looking at Harry, then back at Sirius, then he gave him hi's wand.  
"But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why," Remus said  
"I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead," Harry said.  
"Forgod's sake," Darren said.  
"No, it wasn't him, Somebody did betray your parents but it wasn't him, it was somebody who, until recently, I believed to be dead," Remus said.  
"Then who was it," Harry looked at them both for an explanation.  
"Peter Pettigrew, he's in this room right now! Come out, come out Peter, come out to play" Sirius said.  
"This is madness," Darren said. He did really sound mad.  
"Expelliarmus," Snape said from the door.  
Everybody in the room looked at him.  
"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped to be the one to catch you," he said looking at Sirius.  
"Severus," Remus tried. But Snape just pointed his wand at him.  
"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the caste. Here's the proof," Snape continued.  
"Brilliant, Snape. You've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion," Sirius looked at Snape and him back. "If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have unfinished buissness to attend to," he continued.  
"Give me one reason, I beg you,"  
"Severus, don't be a fool," Remus tired.  
"He can't help it. It's a habit," Sirius was frosen by Snape's wand.  
"Sirius be quiet," Remus continued to say.  
"Be quiet yoursef!,"  
"Listen to you two, quarreing like an old married couple," Snape said.  
"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set," Sirius said still talking.  
"I could do it you know," Snape said in an evil voice, this was not the way Darren hoped it would go. "But why deny the dementors? They are so longing to see you. Do I detect a fliker of fear? Oh yes, a dementor's kiss. One can only imagine what thet must be like. It's said to be nearly unberable to witness, but I'll do my best" he continued.  
"Severus please," Remus tried to get him to lover his wand.  
"Harry, you've got it all wrong, do something and listen to them," Darren told Harry, while the other were talking.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't get mad, but I know the truth, I met Sirius, your story is wrong," Darre lookend at the adults.  
"After you," Snape said pointing at the door.  
"Do, something fast,"  
Darren looked back at Harry. Harry took Hermione' wand and pointed it at Sirius. Sirius backed away.  
"Expelliarmus," he yelled, pointing the wand at Snape. He flew across the room.  
"Harry what did you just do?" Ron questioned.  
"You attacked a teacher!" Hemione said.  
Darren looked at the two adults.  
'Now I got him to listen, tell him!' Darren sent to Remus.  
"Tell me about Peter," Harry said pointing his wand at Sirius.  
"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend," Remus said.  
"No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him," Harry shifted his was betweene the two adults.  
"No, he didn't," Remus said walking in between Harry's (Hemione's) wand and Sirius.  
"I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map," he continued.  
"The map was lying," Harry said.  
"The map never lies," Sirius said.  
"How do you know about the map?" Harry questioned.  
"Thats a nother story Harry, take that laiter, but know listen to them," Darren said.  
"Pettigrew's alive, and he's reight there," Sirius said pointing at Ron.  
"Me? He's mental," Ron said.  
"Not you, the rat," Sirius corrected himself.  
"Scabbers has been in my family for..."  
"Twelve years?" Sirius interrupted him. "Curiously long life for a commen garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Siruis was walkin toward Ron with Harry folowing him with his wand.  
"So what?" Ron said disstresed.  
"All they could find of pettigrew was his..." Harry said.  
"A finger," Sirius interrupted again. "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. And them he tranfsformed into a rat," Sirius was looking at the rat.  
"Show me," Sirius grabbed at the rat, but Ron didn't want to give him to him.  
"Ron, don't you want to know if you have actually shared a bed with a man for the past three years?" Darren asked. Ron got so startled by the thougth that Sirius manage to grab him.  
Sirius and Remus both tried to force Peter to transform, and they manage in the end.  
A rather small, plumb, rat looking man stood thet in the room.  
Ron looked dispebleving at the man.  
"Remus? Sirius? My old friends," Pettigrew said and tried to run.  
He looked around the room and spotted Harry.  
"Harry, look at you, you look so much like you father, James. We were best friends..." Peter tried to talk sweet to him.  
"How dare you speak to Harry," Sirius was over ther pointing a wand at him leading him away from his godson. "How dare you talk about James infont of him!" Sirius continued.  
"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort," Remus said.  
"I didn't mean to," Peter cryed.  
"Yeah right," Darren said sarcastically.  
"The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?" Peter said pointing a finger at Sirius.  
"Died, I would have died, rather than betray my friends!" Sirius shouted, and Peter ran toward the door. Darren saw Harry stood there and Peter wispered something to him.  
"James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have speared me, he would have shown mercy," Peter was dragged away from Harry.  
"You should have realized of Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together," Sirius pointed his wand at him.  
"NO!" Harry yelled. Darren looked at him.  
"Harry this man..." Remus bagan.  
"I know what he is, but we will take him to the castle," Harry walked toward Peter, never letting his eyes leave him.  
"Bless you, boy. Bless you," Peter tried to take his hand.  
"Get off! I said we'd take you to the caslte. After that the dementors can have you," Darren saw Sirius was looking at his godson.

They was in the tunnel walking away from the Shrieking Shack.  
"That took it's time," Darren said walking beside Harry and Sirius. "You could have tried to act a bit less mental,"  
"Sorry about that," Sirius said.  
"You said you'd met him before?" Harry questioned.  
"Yes I did," Darren didn't meet his eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Harry looked at him for answeres.  
"Would you have believed me?" Harry didn't answere.  
"Harry, I know how it is to want revenge, to actually want to kill someone because they have hurt you so much you can't even decribe it. So I knew that even if I had told you, you wouldn't want to believe me,"  
"How can you possible know?"  
"Because my best friend killed my mentor, he was the closest thing I had to a father after I left home, and he killed it, just to get back at me for somethig I didn't even do, I was so angry I couldn't even cry for him, I don't wish that for you," Darren was looking down to the ground.  
"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit;" Sirius tried to lead the dicussion away from Darren.  
"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off," Ron answere.  
"I was going for the rat. Normaly I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. More than once, James suggested that I make the chante permanent. The tail I can live with but the fleas, they're murder," Sirius said and smiled to Harry, and he smiled back.

Outside the tree, Sirius walked a bit away from them, and Darren, Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione.  
"You better go," Ron said.  
"No, don't worry, okay? It's fine I'll stay," Harry answered.  
"Go Harry, we'll stay, I reckon he'll want to talk to you," Darren said.  
"You okay?" Harry asked Ron again.  
"I'm fine, go!" he answered  
Harry walked toward Sirius.  
"That look's really painfull," Hemione said.  
"So painfull, they might chop it" Ron said.  
"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix it in a heartbeat,"  
"It's too laite, it's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off,"  
"Don't be so dramatic," Darren said looking at the leg. "The leg's fine,"  
"No, they'll chop it," Ron said.  
"I have experienced worse and survived,"  
"Your a vampire you know Darren," Hermione said.  
"And you have magic," Darren anwered. Hermione looked up at the sky.  
"HARRY," Darren saw Harry look around and followed her hand. Darren did it too and saw the full moon.  
"Shit," he wispered. "This isn't good," Darren looked at Remus and saw the transformation had already started. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, if you have seen the third movie many times you can see that this whole chapter is mostly copied, I know I am suposed to write myself, but this scene is the best in the movie (I think) and I couldn't leave anything out, but I do have those small coments from Darren though. I hope you liked it, and I know it is long, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

R&R!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

God, do not kill me. I know it has been ages since I updated, and I feel horrible about it. But I am in my tenth grade, so there is a lot of school work to so, so I just want to say, that there will be some waiting for chapters, but in week 8 (If I am not mistaken) we have winter hollyday, so them I will have some time to write, but I hope to get time to update before then. But mora talking laiter, read on!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harre Potter and Darren Shan or any if the other persons J.K.Rowling and Darren Shan has made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ten**

Sirius started to walk toward Remus.

"Remus, my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?"

Remus' hand were shaking, and he was holding the wand that was keeping Petigrew still. This was not ending the way Darren had hoped.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here!" Sirius was pointing at Remus' heart, while trying to hold him.

Harry and Hermione got Ron on his feet, ready to run if they had to. Darren needed to think, they had learned about wearwolfs, but what was he missing?

"This flesh is only flesh," Sirius continued to try to stop the transformation, but even Darren knew it was impossible to stop.

Darren and Harry, saw Petigrew pick up the wand that had fallen out of Remus' hand, and Harry acted fast.  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled beside him, but right before their eyes they saw him grinning and turning in to a rat. Harry started to run after him but Hermione stopped him.

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius said, still holding him, trying to get him to remember who he was.

Darren saw his clotes starting to rip, and his feet became longer.

"Run! Run!" Sirius screamed at them. The transformating was ending, and Remus threw Sirius in to the bushes.

"Come on," Harry said, trying to help Ron away. Darren stood there trying to remember the class. Snape had teached them, bacause Remus was sick. What had he said?

"Wait. Wait," Hemione said walking toward Remus. That was not good!

"Hemione! Bad idea. Bad idea," Ron said, reaching out for her.

"Professor?" She tried.

Remus looked at her.

"Professor Lupin?" As she said that, Remus howled toward the moon. He was a compleate wearwolf.

Hermione walked back to them and Remus was comming toward them too. The Darren heard some one comming from the tree, and it was Snape.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy," Darren could her Ron mutter. They were all sceared. Darren still couldn't remember what was tugging at his mind.

Snape came out form the tree.  
"There you are, Potter!" he said, and Remus roared at him. Then he suddenly turned form acctaking Harry, to protecting them form Remus.

Remus tried to hit Snape and they all fell to the ground. Then suddenly out of the bushes, a big black dog came, and then it hit him. Wearwolfs were friendlyer toward animagus' then humans. While Sirius were keeping Remus from hurting them, they all got to their feet, and Darren then transformed too, into his own animagus form.

"Darren?" Hermione said.

But Darren was a wolf and couldn't talk. Darren went up to Sirius and joined him keeping Remus away.

The wearwolf ran toward them and Sirius met him half there. Darren was standing there on guard. Sirius started to run away from Remus, and Remus followed him. Darren saw Harry running after him too.

"Darren go after them, get Harry!" Hermione said, and Darren did just that.

Darren got there as Remus was standing right infront of Harry, and then he heard some kind of wolf call. Darren knew it wasn't a wolf, but Remus ran after it as it called a second time.

Darren heard Sirius whine in pain in his dog form, and then saw him in his human form stunbeling down a little hill. Harry followed him, and Darren didn't feel like he could just abandone Harry, so he followed too.

They came down to a lake, and saw Sirius lying beside it. They got over to him, and Darren turned back to his human form.

Darren felt cold and the lake started to freez. He knew that feeling, so he looked up and saw the whole clearing in the woods coverd in black. Black cloted dementors. Harry had his wand out, and was saying some kind in incantation.

The dementors were svireling around them, and Darren felt like shit! Harry was loosing strenght, and before he fainted, he saw a blinding white light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I started it, please don't kill me for being late, I have allreade one and a half homework today, and are finnishing the half done one tomorrow. You could say I am strassed, but I wanted to see Harry Potter and the prisoner form Azkaban, and then thought I could update while seeing it. I was a bit afraid I would see that I have put the story up side down. I couldn't see any faults, but I know I have done something different, I have totaly forgotten to mentione the divination class. But I can't look at what I havn't written. Anyway, I have been told to get a spell checker, and not to worry about my typing faults, I don't have anything to check my typing, but I am using a dictionary on what I see it wrong, but instead of telling my te spell better, you could do me a really BIG favor in telling me, if oyu see any words, how to write them right, so I wont do it more. I have learned mush already, and is still willing to learn more. It would be great, and R&R. Reviews, I love them, really it helps a lot.

Hope you guys liked it!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I know I am late, I said I would update last week, but I can tell you that I am an complete idiot. I am the most incredible person alive, I manage to brake the electricity wire to my computer, so it was dead all last week. I just couldn't update, and since it was holyday, I couldn't update at school. (Not that I would actually have been allowed to do that, School sucks!)

Anyway, here it the new chapter, and for those of you who didn't check out my new story (one-shot) I have gotten myself a spell check, the only thing I am missing is, grammar, but there are very few wrong spelled words J

So read on!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan and Harry Potter, or any of the persons Darren Shan and J.K.Rowling have made.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter eleven**

Darren woke up, and saw that he was in the hospital wing.

"Mr. Shan, if you would please eat up that piece of chocolate," said Madam Pomfrey as she walked toward him.

"I don't think I can eat all that chocolate,"

"You will eat it, or I will force it down your throat." Darren looked for a sign that said she was kidding, but he saw that she was serious.

"Honestly, keeping dementors on school ground, what was Albus thinking," she mumbled while walking in to her office.

Darren began eating the chocolate, and saw Hermione waking up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I have been awake the whole time, I just didn't want Madam Pomfrey fussing over me.

"Yeah, me to mate, she can me a night mare sometime." Ron answered while trying to get a better position on the bed.

"I see that they didn't chop your foot," Darren said.

Darren heard Harry starting to wake.  
"Harry you won't believe what they are going to do to Sirius," Hermione said, while approaching him.

"What, are they going to kill him," he said and tried to get up.

"No, it's worse, much worse, they are going to give him the kiss," all of them looked at her.

"They are going to suck out his soul." They could do that? Darren asked himself.

"What?" Harry said shocked.

Just then Dumbledore walked in to the room.

"Professor, you've got to stop them, Sirius is innocent," Hermione said.

"She's right sir, it was my rat, Scarbbes, that did it, he really isn't my rat, he was my brother Percy's rat," Ron continued rambling.

"The point it professor, we know the truth, you've got to believe us," Hermione said.  
"I do Miss. Granger, but I am afraid that the word of four teenagers will not convince others," the clock began to ring, and Darren held his hands over his ears, he hadn't expected that.

"Mysteriously thing time," he said wile turning around.

"You know the laws Miss. Granger, you mustn't be seen, and you have to be back her by the time the clock stop chiming,"

"If you succeed, more than one innocent life will be speared," he walked toward the door, and almost closed it.

"Ohh, three turns should do,"

"Sorry Ron, but the thing is you can walk," Hermione took something out form her clothes, and took the chain around Harry, her, and himself.

Darren saw people moving backward at a hyper speed.

"7.3O, where were we at 7.30?" Hermione asked us.

"What? Why do you want to know, that ages ago," Darren said.

"On our way to Hagrid," Harry answered her.

"Lets go, and my mustn't be seen."

They ran and stopped when they saw themselves meeting Malfoy and his gang.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione screamed, aiming her wand at Malfoy's neck, causing him to pin himself against a wall. Malfoy whimpered slightly, while Ron panicked.

"This isn't normal," Darren said, and Hermione dragged him and Harry away from the scene, and she took out what she had, had in the hospital wing.

"This is a time turner, I have used it to get to my classes all year," she said.

"Clearly Profesor Dumbledore want us to change something that happened,"

"Look, Buckbeak is alive," Darren pointed out.

"Of course, more that one innocent life will be speared," Harry said.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Hermione started running down to Hagrid's hut.

When they came down there, they hid behind the pumpkins, and waited.

"Oh, Ron I think I have something that blongs to you," they hear Hagrid say, and saw him give the rat to him.

"That's Peter," Harry said and started to walk toward the door.  
"No Harry, you cant,"

"Do you honestly expect me to sit her and do nothing,"

"Yes and you must, if you just go in there, you will think you have gone mad. Ban things happen to wizards who meddle with, we can be seen,"

"And it isn't like you did come in there while we were there, " Darren said.  
"What?" Hermione said.

"Well, time goes by every minute, se there is one of us living in every second, so what happened when we was there will happen now. Every thing we do now, is what our future self did when they were, were we are now," Darren said, like it made all sense in the world.

"Stop talking, you are giving me a headache," Harry said.

"Look, Fudge is coming," Hermione said, and looked though the window. "And we aren't leaving." She picked up a stone, and threw it at Harry, and then again, and a pot broke, just like it had before."

"That hurt," Harry said.

They saw Dumbledore, and the rest walk in, and them coming out of Hagrid's hut, toward were they were sitting.

They walked in to the trees, and waited for them to leave.

"They got up and Harry tired to get Buckbeak up.

"Come on Buckbeak,"

"Hermione try those ferrets," Darren said.  
"Why don't you try it?"

"Because animals have better senses then humans, so he will properly know what I am, and not like it, and we don't have time to earn his trust,"

"Okay, just asking," she said.

Right before the adults saw them they had Buckbeak in the forest.

Darren saw the slayer (A/N can't remember his name) chop one of the pumpkins.  
"Well that's why it looked like Buckbeak were killed when we stood up there,"

They ran through the forrest and sat down and waited for them to come out of the womping willow (sp?)

"Darren when exactly did you become an animagus?" Hermione was looking at him.  
"I don't remember exactly when, but I did, why?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell us,"

"Well I planned on it, but then I just got this feeling you would have made me tell everyone, and it was kind of fun having a secret.

"I wouldn't have…"

"Yes you would Hermione," Harry said.

"But Darren what you said about time, is it true?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, that's my way of thinking at it, but it will give you a headache,"

"But that mean that little things we do, can save life, small thing we didn't even think twice about, really were something we did, or something our future self did, something we are going to do," she looked like she was thinking on how to put it.

"I told you about the headache ting," Darren said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not an cliff hanger, is it?

I just wanted to update because I feel soooooo awful at not being able to update sooner, and school doesn't look good in the future. Not next week, but the next after that, we are going to have an oral practice Exam, and we are also going to have an practice exam in math before Easter holyday. So I am pretty busy, but I will try to update as soon as I can.

So did you like it, hate it, please review and tell me that you thought!!


	12. Chapter 12

ØI was on Easter holyday when I wrote this, seriously, me on a mountain with snow, I can't even go skiing or snowboarding. Snow and I don't work together, so I had loads of time to write, something I don't have when I am in school. This is the last chapter, I do hope you'll like it, I know I haven't done much with Darren in this story, and I am sorry if you wanted something more. But I have a huge problem with going away from Harrys third year. But enough talking, you'll porplertly want to read, so read on!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan and Harry Potter or any of the persons Darren Shan and J.K.Rowling has made. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter twelve **

"Look there we are," Hermione said, pointing at the Womping Willow (sp?).  
"Let's go then, Sirius, Darren and I will be down there in a minute," Harry said and started running.  
Darren followed them and saw himself, Harry, and the werewolf. Lupin started to go towards Harry when he threw a stick at him. And Harry was going to die, if something didn't happen. Darren remembered a wolf cry, but didn't hear anyone.  
"Aaaaoooooo," Hermione howled.  
"What are you doing," Harry said as he shut Hermione up.  
"I am saving you life, aaaaooooooo," she said.   
"Thanks,"  
"Now he is coming for us," Darren said.   
"Yeah, didn't think about that, RUN!" and they started to run.  
They hid in the woods, the werewolf was hunting for them, and Darren knew he would find them, a wolf always found its prey.   
"Is he gone?" Hermione asked.  
Just then Lupin appeared in front of them, and they waited for the paw to hit them. But it never did, they saw Buckbeak chasing it away.  
"Thanks, now I am glad we saved him," Hermione and Harry looked at him.  
"What? I didn't mean it like that, just that if we hadn't, we would be dead now,"  
Darren saw the dementors fly over them and pointed them out.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran toward were the lake was.  
When they came there, the dementors were already surrounding them, and they were sucking out Sirius' soul.  
"Harry, do it!" Darren told him.  
"Do what?" Hermione said.  
"Do the spell, or we will die!!" Darren said again.  
"EXPECTO PATRONOM!!" Harry yelled. Darren saw the white stag once again run over the lake, and it was chasing the dementors away. He saw himself and Harry fall unconscious on the opposite side of the lade. Then Snape came and levitated them to Hogwarts.  
"We have to save Sirius," Harry said. Just them Buckbeak appeared, and they all sat on it, and flew to the tower Dumbledore had said he was in.  
"I don't like flyIIINNNNG," Hermione shrieked when Buckbeak fell down towards the tower.  
"I am not doing that again," Hermione said.  
"Then you'll just have to stay here and tell the minister that you let Black out," Darren said and walked over to the door.  
"Bobbareder (sp?)" Hermione said and pointed her wand at the door, and it blew open.  
They all got on Buckbeak, and flew down to the park.  
"Thanks, all of you, for saving me," Sirius said. He looked at all of them.  
"Harry, I am sure you are tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father, except your eyes, you have your…"  
"My mothers eyes," Harry finished. "Yeah I know,"  
"Now I have to go,"  
"But I want to go with you," Harry said.  
"I know, but you belong here, and I will be on the run, that is no life for a 13 soon, 14 year old kid,"  
"Will I see you again?" he asked.  
"Yes, bet now I have to go. Oh, and you really are the brightest witch your age," he said as he turned towards Hermione.  
They all saw Sirius fly away, and Darren saw that Harry would miss him.

Darren went to Remus' office, to talk.  
"You're leaving?" he asked.  
"I resigned, parents wouldn't want a… someone like me to teach their children,"  
"Wouldn't want a werewolf to teach defense against the dark arts, you are suppose to be some dark creature, who is better to teach that then a werewolf?"  
"The parents wouldn't want me to teach their children, they will want them safe, not bright,"  
"That is just rubbish, I wouldn't have been bothered with that, and I wouldn't have been stupid enough to tell my parents,"  
"Well, these pupils will,"   
"Anyway, you should tell Harry more about his parents, I know that he would have loved to hear more than "you look so mush like your father, except you eyes, their your mothers", I know I would have wanted to know, and his Patronus too, that's his father, isn't it, he was a stag?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Sirius told me when I saw him in Gryffindor tower,"  
"You saw him and didn't stop him?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah, but that is not the point, you should tell him…"  
"Tell him what?" Harry asked when he came in.  
"Yes Remus, tell him what?" Darren smiled at him.  
"Darren just told me that you would like to know more about your parents before I left."  
"You're leaving? And yes I would."  
"Yes, I resigned this morning. I could tell you much about your parents Harry, but I know Sirius would love to do that too. But I can tell you, as Darren mentioned, your Patronus for, the stag, is you fathers animagus form,"  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, we called him Prongs, Sirius was Pad foot (sp?), I was Moony, and Peter was Wormtail," he said.  
"The Marauders, you made the Marauders Map,"  
"Yes, we did, we needed it for good pranks,"  
"Well, know you can always owl me Harry, and I will tell you more, but now I have to go," Darren and Harry saw him leave.  
"So, it is over again, another year at Hogwarts,"   
"Yeah, I guess it is, and this was my only one, I have to get back to the fight, I guess they are wondering were I have been for a whole year," Darren smiled at Harry.  
"Will I see you soon?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know," Darren said.

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, thats it. It is finished!!! Did you like it?  
I have to really thank Sub-Zero879 for beta-ing this story. And I hope pople wont complain about my grammar and spelling now.  
And just a note, if your intresting, I have started the sequel to "Darren Shan a love story". If oyu intrested, look for it.

Anyway. I would loveed it if oyu reviewed!! 


End file.
